Talk:Biskit Twins/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171225141758
The Biskit Twins Voiced by: Shannon Chan-Kent Whittany and Brittany are the twin daughters of Fisher Biskit, the owner of The Largest Ever Pet Shop, a much bigger and meaner pet store and Littlest Pet Shop's chief competitor. They also serve as Blythe's rivals after she declined their offers to hang out with them.---- *Alliterative Name: Brittany Biskit. *Alpha Bitches: Not ones to take 'no' for an answer, especially from someone like Blythe. *Anti Villains: Despite being rivals to Blythe, most of the time they aren't really malicious to either Blythe, her family, or even her friends. *The Atoners: Roger during his brief tenure as their butler, convinces them to be nice and help others. Which somewhat works, as they become temporarily reformed. Yet wears off halfway before the day ends, and before they could make amends with Blythe. In fact it was Blythe entering that triggered them back to normal. *Cool Pet: They have a baby shark of all things. *Deadpan Snarkers: Both of them are quite sharp-tongued. *Demoted to Extra: In the series finale, they make a silent cameo despite being the Starter Villain to the whole series. *Disproportionate Retribution: Their idea of handling Blythe politely declining their offers of companionship involves publicly humiliating Blythe by means of chocolate icing and cat litter. *Disproportionate Reward: Their response to Blythe standing up to Jerk Jock Vi Tannabruzzo for them is to make her their new BFF, lavishing her with gifts and treats. *Enemy Mine: They help Blythe beat McKenna in "Snipmates." *Even Evil Has Standards: They may be brats, but they know good manners. In "What's in the Batter?" they call Youngmee out for yawning without covering her mouth. **In "Snipmates," they are appalled by the way McKenna treats Blythe. *Evil Has a Bad Sense of Humor: "Oh Whittany, you're so funny." *Evil Is Petty: Constantly, especially more pronounced in season 2. Pretty much any time Blythe is interested in something and they find out, they jump at the chance to join in whatever she's doing just to make her look bad. This reaches new lows in the Expo two parter where they attempt to wreck her kiosk (only stopped when they hear Mrs. Twombly coming back), try to prevent her from reaching the expo, tricking her into missing her appointed photo shoot, and stealing Blythe's kiosk and naming it as their own. *Friendly Enemy: The show's promos even call them Blythe's "freaky frenemies". *Genius Ditz: They secretly have amazing math skills. By "they," we mean both of them, collectively. One can solve algebraic equations near-effortlessly, but can't understand them unless they're put in terms of clothes, while the other has no idea how to properly solve the equations, but can read them well enough to put them in terms the other can understand. **The song "Biskit Family Business" in "A Night at the Pawza" has Fisher explain his business strategies and mentality without holding back. Brittany and Whittany, although initially reluctant, take it all in and understand him on their first attempt. *Hidden Heart of Gold: Without Brittany around, Whittany is actually rather friendly to Blythe. *Identical Twin ID Tag: Opposite hair colors, slightly different outfits. *Ignored Epiphany: Whenever it seems they could turn around and be nice. Something always usually has them going back to their usual ways. *Ironic Name: Whittany has black hair, while Brittany has white hair. *Jerkass Façade: Whittany says the only reason she is mean to Blythe when Brittany is that everyone always expects twins to be exactly the same. *Like Is, Like, a Comma: They can't go a single sentence without, like, adding like. *Malicious Misnaming: Sometimes they'll refer to Blythe as "Blech". *Moral Myopia: They don't think anything they ever do is wrong, and that Blythe is the mean one in their relationship. When Blythe mentions "everything they've done to her" in "Winter Wonder Wha...?" they react with total ignorance, thinking she's making stuff up. *Ms. Fanservice: Both of them. In the second episode, they dress in form-fitting Cat Girl outfits for camouflage, and their general design seems to invoke this. *Nightmare Fuel Station Attendant: No offense, girls, but modelling your cake after yourselves and filling it full of red borscht berry filling isn't the most comforting concept in the world. *Offscreen Teleportation: They do this a lot, freaking Blythe out every time. **Lampshaded in "Fish Out of Water". **::Blythe: Oh... Sorry, Whittany and Brittany, I didn't see you standing there.Brittany: You never do. *Paper-Thin Disguise: They've dressed up as cats and as male, mustachioed newspaper reporters, completely expecting to fool people with the disguises. *Peek-a-Bangs: Their hairstyles consist of the long fringe parted to one side covering the eyes to be a typical "emo" hairstyle. *Pun: The name Biskits are basically similar to actual Biscruits. *Red Eyes, Take Warning: Both of them sport red eyes and are mean. *Rich Bitches: Coming from a rich family the twins are naturally spoiled, such as have a bunch of laptops in case one happens to get angry enough to break their current laptop. They only think for themselves and have no problem critisizing others for their fashion or friends, with seemingly no intention to apologize or take the comment back. *Spoiled Brats: While their father is a somewhat decent, if amoral person and is trying to teach them a degree of morals and business ethics, they're too caught up in their luxury (and flaunting it) to really pay attention. When they're forced into a business venture, they put the barest minimum of work into it (i.e: no quality control, using shoddy products, etc). The only time they really seem to want to work at anything is only if it inconveniences Blythe. This is especially telling when we finally meet their mother and she's nothing like her daughters (i.e kind and sweet), meaning they take way too much after their father. *Too Dumb to Live: After breaking Blythe's phone, they actually go and brag about it to their father. *Trickster Twins: Subverted in that while they're always a rather nasty duo, the two of them aren't all that bright, either. *Unmoving Plaid: Their skirts. *Valley Girls: Their most notable trait. *Villain Song: **BBF's song may count as one, even with Blythe's Evil Laugh at the end. **The Biskits' music video may count since the lyrics are just pretty much "We're better than you" over and over. **Two For One in the episode "The Inside Job". **"Biskit Twins Rhapsody" kind of flip-flops this. It starts off with the Biskits praising themselves as shallow brats, but as the song goes on they proclaim their redemption, wanting to work hard and help others. **Fisher sings one in "A Night At The Pawza" teaching his daughters what it truly means to be a Corrupt Corporate Executive. He uses lines like "Embrace your inner villainy" and "Do not let your conscience make you nice". *White and Grey Morality: In "The Nest Hats Craze" they break Blythe's phone and hold her captive as part of their plan to raise money to replace it.